


The last sunrise

by Heading100Ways



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heading100Ways/pseuds/Heading100Ways
Summary: Love is hope and hope, love. When do these things become futile on post-apocalyptic ground? Is love worth the final trip to the ground?Bellamy and Clarke's reunion 5x13.





	The last sunrise

'Some love to forget. others to honour the dead'- Kane's words ring in Clarke's ears. 

She had once believed that she loved to forget pain, love always ended the same: in pain. Yet time on the ground alone, correction, with Madi; had taught Clarke that life was more than just survival, more than enduring another day or dismissing the matters of the heart. She had been always driven by the head and drawn to Bellamy's heart: how could someone be so reckless and bold? yet it was Bellamy’s heart that had kept him alive for all this time, contrary to his belief. 

So that is what 'life' had taught Clarke so far, not without pain or misery had she learnt its secrets. 

She ponders on these thoughts as she waits, sat on a bed she had once owned. I guess you could say she was waiting to be collected, to be saved. 

She felt dormant, half-alive and powerless until the footsteps of an opportunity arrived.

"Take me to McCreary", she demands to a Guard who gapes at his dead colleagues on the ground, " **Now"** , she adds.

* * *

 

> "Last time we spoke, you were on my side, now i see you've as it were _swapped ",_ McCreary hisses at the last note, his eyes gleam with malice. Clarke shots the guard, who escorted her, from behind, "Pretty much". 
> 
> "GUARDS"! McCreary's voice thickens, his manner changes from cool to agitated. He is afraid. Because he's about to lose all power. 
> 
> She just steps forward, words dripping with irony, "Yeah, they're all dead too. Looks like it's just me and you". 
> 
> "Time is ticking. I suggest you get the hell out and count you're self lucky to be alive or we'll go down the other route". He scampers out only to be caught by the collar, by Dioza, "I'll take it from here kid. You go find the hostage taker".
> 
>  Clarke smiles in return.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

The dropship door opens and Clarke almost expects the ground to be filled with dead corpses like it was after the first time she had to close the dropship door. Except it isn't. It is filled with the last of the human-race charging forward, with such life and will to live,yet there's only one person she cares for in the moment.

He walks ahead, leading them.

She stands and then suddenly he does the same. The world does not stop, instead it continues forwards, past Clarke, into the dropship- for now, they are alone. In such dire circumstances as usual, at the end of world- or second end of the world. 

She looks at him and him her. Without warning, she feels the need to close the space between them and she feels her feet begin to run towards him. For her, he is her dropship.

Her arms tangle around his waist and he instinctively pulls her close, tightening his arms.

silent words are exchanged. Forgiveness is given.

”we don’t have much time”, Clarke repeats a line said too often between them.

He pulls away but doesn’t loosen his grip and gently takes her head between his hands, her hands splay over his heart. It beats wild and loud, as if it cannot contain itself. 

”I know”, he says and his brown eyes sadden slightly. The sky above them is streaked with pitiful orange and  blue- it’s nearly sunrise. So little time they have together...

“Better not waste it, Princess”, and suddenly his lips are on hers. They play at this game of life  in lovers’ embrace and honour all that has lived and will live;

on this final journey to the stars.


End file.
